Dirty Holidays
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Two weeks of vacation for Cybertronian. Many jokes, pranks and a little bit interface. Enjoy it. Contains slash and femmeslash and adult themes. Merry Christmas !
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This fic contains explicit sex scenes, yaoi, yuri, interaction mech / man mech / woman. Presence of polygamy. Summary: End of the base year and the autobots and decepticons living there to solve a celebration of noise. Although there are sex scenes, there will be a lot of comedy and teasing. There will also be implications of Galloway as always.

couples: Sam Witwicky / Bumblebee; Optimus / Megatron; Jazz / Prowl / Sari Sumdac; Chromia/Elita-1; Mikaela Banes / Ratchet; Rad / Hot-shot; Paxton Alexis / Starscream; Jolt / Sideswipe; Will Lennox / Ironhide; Hound / Mirage; Shockwave / Blurr; Barricade / Blackout; Jetfire / Red Alert.

universes: Bumblebee, Optimus, Megatron, Chroma, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes,

Ratchet, Jolt, Sideswipe, Will Lennnox, Ironhide, Barricade, Blackout - Movieverse;

Jazz, Prowl, Sari Sumdac, Shockwave, Blurr - Animated

Rad, Alexis Paxton, Starscream, Jetfire, Red Alert, Hot-shot - Armada; Elita-1, Hound, Mirage - G1 Other characters: Sunstrekear, Bluestreak, Blaster, Arcee, Wheeljack, Moonracer - G1; Skids, Mudflap, Whelie, Brains - Movieverse; Perceptor- Animated


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Holidays - Chapter 1  
>It was late years. A time to celebrate. After all, there was no enemy activity (decepticons still rebellious). Therefore, the bots win two weeks off. During this time, no human could enter the hangar Cybertronian. Except for those who were sparkmates (Sam Sari, Mika, Alexis, Rad). The aliens could do whatever they wanted during the holidays. Since you do not destroy the hangar or making trouble.<br>12.21.2011-Recreation room:  
>The guys drank energon, told jokes. Some couples exchanged kisses. It was possible to find Sam, Bee, Alexis, Screamer, Rad, Hot Shot, Elita, Chromia, Black, Cade, Jazz, Sunny, Sides and Jolt.<br>The jig was abuzz with the latest news. Two weeks of vacation without disturbances. But, how wonderful. The cientist's team (Moon, Percy, Jack, Jetfire) thought of the wonderful time that they would be in the laboratory without disturbance.  
>The two sets of twins have planned more mischief and pranks. Leaders (Megs, Prime, Jazz and Screamer) has breathed a sigh of relief with the reduction of work. Humans (very naughty) planned the amount of interface they could do. The doctors and nurses (Ratchada, Red, Black, Jolt and Arcee) hope nobody got hurt this time. After all, they were already overloaded. The mechs warriors thought only in fun, high-grade energon, jokes and much laughter to the mountains.<br>Today was the first day of play. At this present time, it was already past 17 hours. The recreation room was seething. The Jazz was sweeping in karaoke and putting the class to dance to the ground. The Saboteur old singing happy songs. "Oh, that too!  
>Oh, Primus! So my spark is exhausted. "Chromia laugh.<br>"Hey, Chro , I'll teach you what goes down! Let's dance the tango of death, and bear that burden." Elita caused.  
>The two femmes even danced the tango of death.<br>The twins joined the singing jazz at the time and sang "Like a Virgin" loudly. Black and Cade swirled around the room. They cheered when the musical trio sang Macho Man . Indeed, not only them, but the other occupants of the room as well. Actually, the fun rolled loose in the room.

Meanwhile in the lab ...  
>"Oh, Jack, this new invention is going to raze the holiday! I'm sure that humans and their sparkmates will love." Moonracer said.<br>"I agree, Moon. This gel with pheromones the most useful links to the pleasant. In addition to facilitating the entry of the interface cable, humans feel a greater willingness to mate. Oh, oh, what a thrill! Laughed Jack.  
>"Guys, the idea is good, but we have not tested. Who will be the guinea pig?" Said Percy.<br>"Relax and enjoy, Percy. I know a couple have not made some interface. It is the perfect opportunity to test our product." Jetfire laughed.  
>"Hey, Jet, who is the lucky couple?" Said the Moon.<br>"Guess girl . It's Rad and Hot Shot. I have intimacy with Hot enough to propose this idea." Replied the space shuttle.  
>"I can not wait to see the results. I'm so excited. Woe, woe, woe! Jack sighed.<br>"Jack, I just hope our invention does not serve to increase the birth rate of this base. Then I do not want to hear the implications Galoway and co." Percy warned.  
>"It is better to endure Galoway and his gang, than if hit by one of the keys to<br>Ratchet. "Jet joked.  
>The crowd roared in the laboratory.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dirty Holdays 2  
>Author's note: A little bit of wandering to spice things up.<br>21/12/2011  
>It was after 21 hours. After partying and a good bath, Jazz retired to his quarters shared. Upon entering, it was dark. He felt the gripping arms behind. Servants covered her mouth. Suddenly, the sultry voice:<br>"Activate your holoform . Today we have a menage of those."  
>"Yes, Prowlie. I give my partner that night." Replied the white mech.<br>The two holoform activated the bots. And they went to bed.  
>Lying in bed, there was his beloved femme.<br>"Primus, Sari you're hot too. I want to get inside you. Crunk me." Prowl said.  
>"And for me the same, a small spark." Jazz said.<br>"I do but untie me." She asked. Prowl smiled wickedly and said, "Not before you get crazy."  
>Both the mechs licked from head to toe. Tickled in their most sensitive areas. They put their fingers in the holes of the front and back. Gnawed their delicate breasts (she looks 19 years already have!). Sari was expelling much lubricant.<br>She shouted, "Jazzie! Prowlie! Not give more. I'll overload. Woe, woe, woe! I want you both inside me now !"  
>She was released. However, he had to suck the masculinity of their partners and make them moan to enjoy.<br>The boys colored condoms. Then each one fits into an opening. Prowl and Jazz took the lead back. They were very quick.  
>After several changes of position, sucked, licked, lubrications, then came overhead. The trio has just stopped.<br>They slept together. Sari when she awoke, she was covered in grease, with two brown men and strong by his side.  
>What a night!<br>Notes: Well this chapter bum! But few chapters will be sex scenes. It will be more teasing and joy. Enjoy it.  
>If you found this strange combination, know that I love Prowl and Sari passion. And I also tie in Jazz. They form a wonderful trio.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Dirty holidays  
>In the cafeteria ...<br>Were all Cybertronian that base. It was time to eat a delicious energon prepared by Elita, the queen of the kitchen.  
>As they ate, the cyber-crowd gossiped. You know there is no creature more gossip than Cybertronian. Fact!<br>The king of the gossip was nothing less than the Jazz. In addition to gossip, he was the king of espionage. It was even better than Shock Hound and Bee.  
>Well, the object of the rumbles were the new experiences of the team of scientists. Jack was speaking loudly and the wonders of the new invention: the gel with pheromones. Some comrades laughed, either did not give credit (Prowl, Ratch and Red, as always). Some even stay shy (Hot Shot).<br>"Oh, Ratchet, Wheeljack I think is a bit less on the processor. Give him a check." Ironhide said.  
>"My processor is running normally." Cried Jack.<br>"Are you afraid of the doctor of the pain, eh, Jack?" Jolt mocked.  
>"Scum, shut up! Jack, do not worry. I know that you are well, despite being a stumbling. Continue with their inventions. Just be careful that they do not hurt people or do not increase the population here." Said Ratcha.<br>"It's the doctor is always right." Said Prime.  
>"Hey, leader Optimus, I'm glad you recognize it. Soon after the holiday, you will be the first of the checklist." Blackout said.<br>Needless to say where he was to face the Prime .  
>"I told you, big guy. With the doctors not to play." Sunny said.<br>"So, if you do not play with the doctors, for you, your brother and the chevy twins always steal artifacts from the medical bay?" Arcee said.  
>"That's not the case, Miss! Pester doctors is a joy!" Said Sides.<br>"It's not! When they are the bravest, they hurt us more!" Cried the Megatron.  
>"Hey, Skids, look at that!" Mudflap said.<br>"What, brother?" Said the green bot.  
>"Megatron is afraid of the prostate exam. It will take the fingerprint of Racthet and the Black!" Mudflap said.<br>"It will take fingerprint, la, la, la !" cried the two sets of twins.  
>"Scum, four of you just shut up. If I do not lock their vocal processors. Oh, and there is no prostate exam in cyber -organisms. This is a human thing." Cried the doctor bot.<br>But then it was too late. The buzz had already taken hold in the cafeteria.  
>The mess only calmed down after the Ironhide gave up a couple shots. Woe, woe, woe.<br>Hey, party!


End file.
